All the wrong moments
by princessdancingsunshine3
Summary: Riley Matthews: New Girl; Daughter of the new principal of Abigail Adams High School; Good Girl; and apparently she's suicidal... When the playboy Lucas Friar saves her from falling/jumping off a building (long story) he immediately takes her under his wing to show her the "joys" that high school can bring her. Including... Crashing Parties Getting Drunk and doing stupid stuff (
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the school and immediately all eyes went on me. I hated the attention. I walked past everyone, tugging the sleeves of my sweater down as I walked. I went straight to the office to meet the principal/my dad to get my schedule. I got my papers and my lunch that I forgot from my dad. I was reaching for the door when I opened and hit me from the other side. I fell down and landed with a big thud, with all my papers flying everywhere. "Oh I'm sorry!" I looked up and saw blue eyes. I gathered up all the papers. "Here." He handed me a piece of paper I must've dropped, then he helped me up. "I'm sorry about that. I'm new. I mean my name's not new it's Riley." He laughed "Its fine. I think I am actually supposed to find you anyways. I'm Farkle." I stifled a laugh. "Farkle?" He nodded grimly "yup my parents hate me." I let out a loud laugh. "I'm think I'm supposed to show you around. Let me see your schedule." I handed him my now crinkled schedule. He scanned it and cracked a smile. "Yup we have the same class! C'mon we have Miss Burgess first." I grabbed my bag off the ground and started to follow when I ran into someone else. "Watch it!" Was all she said before she stomped into the office. Her long blonde hair flowing behind her. "Riley!" "Coming!" I hurried to catch up with Farkle and I looked back at the girl one last time. "That's Maya Hart." I looked up at Farkle, I realized we had stopped. "She's kind of a bad ass. Well come on!" We started walking again. "It's this classroom." He stated before opening the door and shouting. "FARKLE'S HERE!" Everyone's eyes snapped to him and I walked in behind him. "And he brought a friend. For once!" This one African American guy said. All the guys around him laughed. "Hey she's kind of hot." I rolled my eyes and walked to the teacher and handing her my note. "Alright Miss Matthews, have a seat behind Miss Smackle." Smackle was a short girl with glasses and brown hair. She was ironically sitting beside of Farkle. I took my seat which was unfortunately in front of the group of guys. They whistled as I sat down. I didn't turn around. Which was a mistake because they then tried to get my attention the whole class period. Until one in the middle spoke up. "Guys leave her alone." He must be the leader of the group because they all shut up. The bell rang ten minutes later and I got out of my seat and walked out the door. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to face the guy who had shut the group up. "Sorry about my friends, they don't know how to take a hint." I pressed my lips together and nodded. "It's okay..." I shifted the books in my arms. "What's your name?" I opened my mouth but before I could speak someone yelled out. "Friar!" I looked down the hall while he turned around. "Let's go man!" It was the African American guy from before. "Got to go. See you later New Girl." He winked and walked towards his friend. "Riley!" I turned around and saw Farkle and the girl who I'm gonna call Smackle. "C'mon I'll show you your next class." I looked over my shoulder and saw the Friar guy disappear down the hall.

 **I know! It's short. I promise to update soon! This story is also on Wattpad and had more chapters. So check it out! Also check out my other stories on FanFiction!**


	2. Chapter 2

Riley

After Farkle dropped me off at my next class, I walked inside, gave the teacher a note, and sat down in my seat. It was math class. In the middle of class the door banged open and there stood Maya Hart. "Miss Hart, glad you could join us." She took her seat not even glancing at the teacher until she had kicked her feet up on the desk. "I thought I would grace you with my presence." The teacher rolled her eyes and continued the lesson. When the bell rang Maya stopped me before I could leave. "HEY New Girl!" I turned around. "You know your dads kind of a douche. He gave me detention for three months." I sighed. "Well what did you do?" She smirked. "I put snakes in Mr. Michell's car. Totally worth it!" She started to walk away. "Wait! How did you know my dad was the principal?" "I have my ways!" She yelled back then she disappeared into the lunch room. I followed into the lunch room and stopped at the door. I didn't see Smackle or Farkle anywhere, so I decided to not be a loner, and just go to the library. (As if that's any less loner-y) I went and sat down at a table in the very back, concealed by bookshelves and tables. I took out 'The Perks Of Being A Wallflower' which is my favorite book. I've already read it about a thousand times. The bell rang thirty minutes later. Just as I had started to get to the good part of the story. After wandering around a little bit I finally found my third period which was science. It was really boring because I already knew all the stuff we were learning. After that it was my last class, History. I have always been good at history. I don't know why. But I sat down after handing the teacher my note. I noticed the Friar guy was in my class. He looked pretty bored. There was a brunette girl named Missy, she's in my science class, that was trying to flirt with him and failing miserably. I tried my best to ignore everyone, which was working, until the teacher announced a project. "Okay everyone! This will count as 60% of your semester grade, we will be working in pairs." Everyone immediately started to whisper. "And no, you will not be picking the pairs." Everyone groaned. She announced a few of the pairs until she got to me. "Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar" I internally groaned and turned around. He looked over smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and turned back around in my seat. After class was finally over I jumped out of my seat, and hurried out the door. Trying not to have another encounter with Friar. "HEY Riley!" I turned around to see him running down the hallway. "How do you know my name" "The teacher said it." I shifted the bag on my shoulder. "Oh, right." "So about this project. I was thinking we could do it at your house tonight?" "Fine." I tore off a piece of paper and wrote my address on it. I crumpled it up and shoved it into his hand. "Here, I got to go. Come at 7. Bye Friar!" I turned to leave. "It's Lucas!" I smirked. "Yeah I'm going to stick with Friar." I walked down the hall to the office. Where I found Maya Hart again, sitting in the blue plastic chairs that lined the front of the office. "Matthews." She acknowledged. I nodded and waved, handed her the paperwork that my teacher had to fill out for me and I walked out. I headed to the student parking lot, which was over by the gym. I had my own parking spot. As I got into my white Hyundai Elantra. I saw Friar and his friends with some girls on the outskirts of the group, standing by a black Hummer. The entire group was laughing. But Friar, he was staring at me. I shook it off and started my car. After checking behind me I backed out and drove out of the parking lot. With a pair of green eyes following me the whole way.

 **Hey guys! New update! I'll try to update soon, I didn't want to rush into the plot line too fast, these chapters are more about introducing the story. You will find out more about the characters later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Riley

I plopped by bag down on the floor when I walked in the door. My dad wasn't home yet. My mom... she passed away when I was in third grade. My little brother, Auggie, lives with my grandparents in Philadelphia. I however, stayed with my dad. Wow that got depressing. I made myself some Mac and cheese and squirted ketchup on it. I sat down on the couch and took out my math homework. I got most of it done. By six thirty my dad was home. I told him that I was going to the roof. I said that I had a partner for a project coming over and to send him up when he gets here. He yelled "HE!" "Yes dad. The teacher assigned me to do a project with a boy. Now I am going up to the roof. Please just do it." I grabbed my coat and went out the door. I walked up the stairs and opened the door to the roof. I shivered from the cold air. I come up here a lot so that I can talk to my mom. I walked to the edge of the building and stared out at the city, clutching the locket that she left me when she died. "Hey mom. I miss you. I can tell dad's trying hard to be brave for me. But I can hear him crying at night. It's been really hard here. I really miss you." Tear were starting to run down my cheeks. I sat in silence for the next few minutes just holding my locket and crying. I stuck my foot over the edge. Not thinking about jumping. I'm not suicidal, I just looked over the edge. I didn't hear the door open to the roof, or the footsteps cautiously making their way towards me. "Riley. Don't." The voice startled me and I tried to turn around but my foot got caught on the edge of the building. I tumbled over the side.

 **I'll try to update sometime this week. But we are starting exams this week and they go until next wee, so it might take a little bit but I promise to update soon**.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas

She was the New Girl at the high school. There was just something about her. No one really knew anything about her. She didn't even look depressed. I didn't think it was this bad. Once I got to her house, her dad answered the door and mentioned something about her being on the roof before going back to his paperwork. I asked why and he said he didn't know, just that she went up there a lot. I got this weird feeling that I couldn't shake. I made my way up to the roof and opened the door to find her on the edge of the roof, crying, with her foot stuck over the side of the building. I tried to walk slowly so she wouldn't get startled and jump. "Riley. Don't." She then jumped off the edge.

A/N

This is more of a filler chapter. I wrote it in like two minutes so... the next chapter should be up soon. I will try and make the chapters longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Riley

They say when you're about to die, things become very clear. And your life starts to flash before your eyes. I say it's the exact opposite. When I fell off of the building it felt like a dream. I didn't get far however, before a hand caught mine and pulled me back up. I was faced with green eyes. I pushed him away from me. "What the hell was that?!" He looked taken aback. "What?" "Why would you do that!" "Um I think what you mean to say is 'thank you Lucas for saving my life.'" "I didn't need saving!" I stomped down the stairs. He was chasing after me. "Why did you do it?" "Do what?" "Jumped off the building..." "I I didn't jump! I fell, because you scared me." "Yeah you "fell" when you had your foot over the ledge and you were sobbing. But you didn't MEAN to fall off the building." "UGH!" I opened the door and slammed it in his face. "I AM NOT SUICIDAL!" I ignored my dad's questioning look and stomped up the stairs to my room. I turned on the radio. Which was not a good idea because then Alesia Cara's 'Scars to your beautiful' came on the radio. And I did not need to hear that right now. So I switched it some AC/DC and stomped over to my Bay Window. Ugh why was he such a jerk. I wouldn't have even fallen off the building if it wasn't for him. I decided just to go to bed. The one thing I knew that the next day at school would be hell.

I walked into school and surprisingly no one was looking at me. I thought that Lucas would tell everyone that I had "tried to kill myself". But surprisingly it looked like no one knew. I was walking to my locker when I was pulled into the janitor's closet. I saw green eyes and I groaned. "Can't you just leave me alone!" I tried to leave, but he maneuvered so that he was blocking the door. "I will, maybe, if you tell me why you tried to jump off that building." "I didn't jump!" He gave me a look which I ignored. "I will tell you why I was ON the building which I did NOT jump off of!" I took a deep breath and continued. "Okay I went up there to talk to my mom." "I didn't see anyone else up there?" "No, she... died when I was nine years old. I go up there to talk to her a lot." "Well I'm sorry your mom is dead but that's no reason to kill yourself." I threw my hands up in frustration. "Ugh, how many times do I have to say it?! I. Did. Not. Try. To. Kill. Myself." He rolled his eyes. "Sure you didn't." At that point I shoved him out of the way and opened the door. Which hit him in face during the process. "Oops. Sorry." I say sarcastically. I then walked up to my locker, got out my books, and stomped into class, slammed my books down on my desk. Which got the attention of some of the people in the room, and sat down in my seat. Farkle leaned over to me. "Hey what's wrong?" Lucas then walked through the door and went right past me to his friends. "Dude what happened to your face?" I heard one of his friends ask. He didn't reply. I felt his eyes burning into the back of my head. I sighed and replied to Farkle. "Everything." Then I got up and walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

ey

I practically ran to the office. I ran into my dad's office, not caring if he was with anyone. I threw the door open. "Dad! You will not believe what-" "Riley, can this wait? I'm with a student." I look to see Maya Hart looking at me with an amused smile on her face. "Hey Matthews! Guess dramatics runs in the family." "Riley, would you please go back to class." My dad ignored Maya's comment. "I really can't!" "Well then go to the library or something. Here's a pass." He scribbled something on a sheet of paper and handed it to me. "Go give this to your teacher and just go." "Thanks, sorry." "See ya Matthews!" Maya yelled as I walked out the door. I realized that I had forgotten my books, which I needed to return to the library so I had to go back in class to get them. I started through the window for about five minutes before I finally walked in. As soon as I opened the door, everyone looked at me. All while I handed the teacher my note and gathered my books, up until I walked out the door. I walked all the way to the library and got out my books. After a while in there, I just decided to ditch. And maybe go visit my mom's grave. I wasn't going to class anyways and my dad will just excuse me. I gathered my stuff and walked to my locker. I only had five minutes until the bell rang and I wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. But apparently fate had other plans for me. "Hey Riley, wait up!" I sighed and turned around. "What do you want Friar?" "Look, I'm sorry. I was being a jackass." "Yeah you were." "Anyways, I realized I was handling the situation all wrong! I shouldn't be questioning you, I should be helping you!" I groaned and turned to leave, talking as I walked away from him. "How many times do I have to say this? I didn't try to kill myself." "Yeah, yeah, anyways there's a party at Zay's house tomorrow. You should come." "I'll pass." I said without turning around. "Come on! It'll be fun!" "You and I apparently have very different definitions of fun. Besides I wasn't invited." "Well I'm inviting you." I rolled my eyes. "That's not really how it works Friar!" "Then crash! Please just think about it." I sighed and turned to look at him. "Your really not going to stop are you?" He shook his head smiling. "Fine, I'll THINK about it." "Awesome! It'll be fun. Guaranteed!" "Yeah, yeah, whatever." I left to go to my car.


End file.
